


既刊《dance dance vienna》全文

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Congress of Vienna (Commedy Parody), Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →過去的既刊，不會再版所以全文發表→歷史設定捏造，主角是維也納會議的四國同盟





	既刊《dance dance vienna》全文

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《Dance Dance Vienna》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707659) by 舞逍遙. 



故事的開頭淵遠流長，如果想要好好說完它，恐怕用上一輩子也說不盡。笨蛋活躍中的笨蛋歷史怎樣也走不完，不過反正再怎麼亙古雋永也只是群笨蛋，所以就讓我們仿效漢書的斷代史精神，從那個法國與他上司無所不用其極侵犯整個歐羅巴大陸之後的……一八一四年談起。

「……就這麼決定吧，這是本人慎重考慮下的結果。」看著眼前與自己一同參加痛毆法國聯盟的其餘人士，不知該說貴氣還是龜毛的奧地利一推眼鏡，憑著痛毆聯盟主席的身分，就此拍板定案。

「處理那位愚昧的法國先生的後續事宜，就在本人家中舉行吧。請各位確實出席。」眼看眾人皆點頭答應，奧地利輕拍雙掌，示意解散。

帶著如往常跟著自己的小跟班北義大利走上回家的路途，奧地利竟然開始小聲地哼起歌來，看在已經習慣對方嚴謹一面的義大利眼裡，簡直像是匈牙利姊姊說「我好愛普魯士」一樣不可思議。

「……奧、奧地利先生？」小心翼翼地看著對方，義大利深怕喘口太大聲的氣都會被綁在樹上禁食義大利麵。

「有何指教？」轉頭瞥了跟班一眼，奧地利只是挑眉，沒有如義大利的想像般開口責備。

太反常、太反常了！義大利忍不住一陣冷汗直冒，眼前的奧地利先生好像有種過夜後餿掉的義大利麵的味道！在長期欺凌下訓練出來的小動物直覺令他瑟瑟發抖，可惜讀不出氣氛的本事讓他沒能在這時機將對話完美畫下句點：「奧地利先生……為什麼要哼歌呢？」

「本、本人才沒有哼歌！本人只是太高興而已！」意外被逼到絕境的奧地利先生，開始前後矛盾。

也幸好他手下更遲鈍，只是點點頭，在無意中將奧地利的回答往大家都感激的方向解釋：「因為又可以開音樂會了嗎？這次很多哥哥們都會來聽奧地利先生的演奏吧！」

誰都沒想到這句話才是今天的究極死語。義大利瞬間感到親愛的奧地利先生從過夜的餿掉義大利麵進化成在垃圾桶放置PLAY一年的餿掉義大利麵！

「義大利……」停下腳步，奧地利意外拉起具有鬼畜眼鏡風的微妙笑容：「這次不開音樂會喔。」

「欸？不是音樂會？」縮了縮身體，義大利似乎在對方背後看見了很像蕭邦的影子：「那是……宴會？」

有義大利麵吃到飽嗎？本來還想接著問出口的這句話，在義大利聽見奧地利先生嘴裡洩出的連串悶笑後很有自覺地打住了。

「不，這次本人決定要開的是……跳舞大會。」完全沒發現自己流出莫名奇妙的笑聲，奧地利優雅公佈謎底的同時，似乎還聽見喀喀磨牙的聲音。

「本人倒是要看看，普魯士那混帳怎麼樣一個人跳舞也很開心！」雙聲道出現了！奧地利不僅說出了自己的卑鄙目的還同時配合了陰險的笑聲，簡直像是一人四手連彈般的奇蹟！

「奧地利先生……你剛剛是不是說了什麼詞……」

「混帳」這字真的是奧地利先生說的嗎？真的是嗎真的是嗎？可惜那廂的義大利沒能體會到這難得一見的演出，反而被眼前這違反日常規則的現象嚇得智商下降了三十──雖然原本也只有二十左右就是。

「別傻了，本人怎麼可能會說出普魯士是小王八蛋這種辭彙呢，一定是您聽錯了！」用力一哼，邁開腳步繼續往前進，奧地利心中已經是滿滿普魯士那張囂張到下巴都長到額頭上的臉向自己哭著求饒的樣子，這令他又開始不可自己地悶笑連串。

嗚嗚我什麼也沒聽到啦……普魯士先生你保重……哭喪著臉忍受可怕的笑聲侵犯自己的耳膜，義大利拉起裙襬，小跑步地跟上前方彷彿已經置身於勝利之中的奧地利。

※

可惜奧地利心中的小算盤打得鐺鐺響，卻忘了普魯士不但是個卑鄙小人、還是個跟奧地利纏鬥多年為了獲勝沒什麼不能做的超級下流卑鄙小人。

「奧地利那傢伙……要搞什麼跳舞大會？」看著派駐在奧地利家的探子稟報回來的消息，完全無視自家上司在旁碎碎唸著不要拿國家資源來解決私人恩怨，普魯士手蹭下巴，露出卑鄙中又帶有點下流的微笑：「好孩子奧地利少爺也學壞了？竟然想要陰我？」

「那不是一定的嗎？」抱著水管坐在一旁的俄羅斯，表情溫和的臉配上稚嫩的童音卻是不可思議的讓人想打寒顫：「普魯士君你自己不也是很想陰他。」

「本大爺陰人天經地義手段高明瀟灑度可是那個笨蛋貴族的一萬倍，不要把他跟我相提並論！」

下巴一抬冷哼一聲，普魯士看著消息的眼睛突然間噴出火來：「什麼奧地利那個小肚子四隻眼的竟然罵我小王八蛋？！誰是小王八蛋了？！」

「普魯士君是小王八蛋。」

「你說什麼？」轉頭，普魯士狠狠瞪向高大的北國青年。

「我只是回答你的問題嘛。」俄羅斯哀怨地看著普魯士，還微微噘嘴試圖表達不滿。

「少裝少女你這傢伙沒有少女身材這麼壯啦！」氣急敗壞的普魯士忍不住用力拍桌，他擔心再看著那張噘著嘴的臉會忍不住拿生馬鈴薯敲爆對方的頭。

「可惡的奧地利說什麼小王八蛋，本大爺一點也不小！」聽見一旁呵呵的笑聲，白髮青年立刻轉頭發射眼睛死光：「笑屁啊俄羅斯！你也覺得很小嗎？！」

普魯士，原來重點不是王八蛋而是小嗎？

「普魯士君真的很小嗎？」笑聲只差沒從呵呵進化成科科，俄羅斯完全沒想到原來歐羅巴大陸的國家都這麼有笑點。

「就跟你說不小了！」激動到重重從椅子裡站起，普魯士狠狠地在房間內踱著步伐，顯然對於和奧地利之間的大小關係在意不已：

「那個混帳貴族，家也才比我大上那麼一丁點而已，大部分還不是擴建到小義和匈牙利那臭女人的家裡去，真要比的話，他家也不過是我家兩倍而已！我家哪裡小了？！」

「奧地利君跟普魯士君誰家比較小我是不知道啦，但普魯士君的心眼看起來顯然小很多喔。」抓抓頭髮，對於連這種要讓人想歪都有點無力的吵鬧劇碼，俄羅斯看得津津有味。

擺擺手，普魯士對於承認自己的陰險卑鄙，倒是沒什麼意見與懸念：「在這鬼地方心眼小才會贏啦。本大爺絕對會是最後的贏家！」

「意思是普魯士君是想成為歐羅巴大陸最卑鄙的人嗎？」瞪大圓圓的眼，俄羅斯露出崇拜的表情：「這個夢想感覺近在眼前呢，我很崇拜勇於追求理想的普魯士君喔。」

「少嘴砲，你不要以為我聽不懂！」走到對方面前再次用力拍桌後重重坐進柔軟的椅子中，普魯士兩腳交疊雙手環胸，終於擺脫來得愚蠢去也愚蠢的怒氣，回到一開始的算計笑容：「所以我才要找你來……別以為你想什麼我不知道。」

「你當然知道，我又沒有隱瞞任何人。」抓抓臉頰，俄羅斯臉上溫和的微笑，竟與普魯士的笑有著異曲同工的味道：「在卡利什的時候就說好囉……結盟互利，對吧。」

「很好，看來你沒忘記。」普魯士知道這北方來的傢伙跟發芽馬鈴薯一樣可怕，但反正只要俄羅斯還是自己的夥伴，就會是最強大的靠山：「一起讓那些傢伙傷腦筋吧……讓他們知道什麼才是真正的卑鄙。」

捏緊了手上的消息來源，普魯士意味深長地科科笑了：「奧地利，想和我搶東西……休想我會乖乖投降！」

「本大爺絕對讓你輸到脫褲子！」

※

人影還在遠處便聽見那無恥至極的可怕大笑，匈牙利一皺眉頭，努力在心裡面唸著理智理智理智理智理智……彷彿這樣就能把理智刻在腦裡似的。

「唷？匈牙利，妳是接待？」上下掃了掃對方兩眼，普魯士嗤地哼笑出聲：「這種小雜事還真是適合妳啊。」

「普魯士先生，歡迎您的到來，請先簽到後再入場。」說得歡迎，但就算退一萬步忽略額角的青筋，匈牙利的口氣從頭到尾也是平板不已，仔細一看還發現手上拿著小抄，不過照唸罷了。

「真不愧是匈牙利……竟然輕描淡寫躲過了我的諷刺？！」完全沒有發現是自己的嘴砲太小兒科的普魯士，忿忿然地在桌上的簿本簽上大名，抬眼瞥著匈牙利：「妳也只有現在能囂張了，今天就要讓妳瞧瞧本大爺的本事！」

「休息室請往左手邊走，盥洗室在休息室右手邊，請普魯士先生切勿因緊張而頻繁使用。」很好，匈牙利大姐以不變應萬變，依舊照著手中的紙條生硬地唸誦台詞。不過是心中叨唸著理智理智理智理智……的速度似乎越來越快而已。

「妳別太過分，本大爺像是那種會緊張的人？！」怒瞪眼前的兒時玩伴，普魯士生平最痛恨的事之一就是在匈牙利面前抬不起頭：「奧地利那個混帳貴族只教會自己手下說這種沒禮貌的話嗎？」

「對不起。」撇開視線，匈牙利大姐除了毫無高低起伏的主聲道之外，大概還有個副聲道是「你去死」。

「匈牙利妳明明在道歉為什麼不看著我的眼睛？！」幾乎要把一口牙齒咬斷，普魯士努力了幾次深呼吸，才忍住沒有當場掀桌。

「哼，走著瞧！」隨手扔下筆，普魯士往內走去，卻又像是想到什麼的硬是回頭一扯嘴角：「今天妳就安靜看著親愛的奧地利先生輸得在我面前哭哭的表情吧，可別說我沒警告妳！」

理智理智理智理智理智……去他媽的理智啊對普魯士這種貨色老娘不需要用到理智啊！匈牙利彷彿聽見自己神經一根一根啪啦啪啦斷掉的聲音只差沒有爆衣，一個箭步衝上前用力揪緊普魯士的領巾還在零點三秒內迅速扭了五圈後，以違背地心引力的威猛將普魯士提到只剩腳尖勾得到地。

「普魯士，我警告你。」殺氣噴發到逼近對方的雙眼幾乎爆出死光，匈牙利一字一句清清楚楚地宣告著：

「你最好給我堂、堂、正、正地輸給奧地利先生，否則我會以為你很想知道我新買的平底鍋到底是什麼顏色喔？！」

不用你說我也知道是綠色的！再這樣下去本大爺非掛不可啊啊啊──幾乎要不顧情面給匈牙利一記頭槌來換得新鮮空氣的普魯士無聲吶喊中，也幸好此時義大利的聲音從遙遠傳來，這才讓匈牙利鬆開了手。

「匈牙利姊姊，舞會要開始了，我趕快來帶普魯士先生過去──欸？那個、普魯士先生？」看著臉色發青的普魯士，義大利有些反應不能。

雙手互拍像是要把上面的笨蛋病毒揮掉，匈牙利是滿臉的漫不經心：「沒事，他便秘。你趕快帶他進去就是了。」

「鬼才便秘啦！」嗆咳幾聲後普魯士才好好站起，本來還想再嗆個匈牙利幾句，但看見一旁頻頻著急的義大利，幾番輕重的衡量後才決定跟著對方往舞會的所在宮廳走去。

不用對妳下手，妳就好好看著心愛的奧地利先生慘敗吧！

用力推開成為舞會地點的鏡廳大門，心中暗暗發誓的普魯士還沒來得及把預備好的「哈哈哈本大爺來了看到沒主角都是最後豋場啦！」囂張開場白說出口，就已經被奧地利略帶高亢的聲音給打斷，一口氣差點梗在喉嚨裡。

「普魯士你這笨蛋，拖延眾人的時間、真是何等失態！」一推眼鏡，奧地利上上下下打量了普魯士好一會兒：「怎麼？你遲到是因為腸道阻塞嗎？是這樣的話，本人特許你現在去盥洗室。位置就是──」

「混帳奧地利老子沒有便秘好不好？！不要跟匈牙利說一樣的話！」惡狠狠地打斷奧地利的同時，普魯士環顧四方，打量兼評估著環境。

「太下流了！你這沒教養的不要說出那個跟你同等級的下流字眼！」不敢置信地看著普魯士，奧地利徹底忘記自己在碰到對方時，似乎也會把禮儀扔進垃圾桶裡。

當然不會甘願白白被罵的普魯士轉過頭，正想好好還以顏色的時候，鏡廳內竟然出現了一個膽敢反駁普魯士大人的勇敢聲音：

「請問，可以開始了嗎？」

此人何等能耐，竟有當場止住了倆人無意義吵嘴的能力，說真的，不用想也大概知道是誰。

「阿西──你難道是站在混蛋貴族那邊的嗎？哥哥我很心疼啊──」轉頭看向一旁金髮碧眼的少年，大概或肯定是弟控的普魯士立刻大聲提出控訴。

「誰是你的西邊？請好好稱呼人家的名字。還是你連把人家的名字記住都不會？」冷笑，奧地利要是會放過普魯士，那他大概是被第三星球的火柴人給掉包了。

「……總之，我開始了。」徹底放棄兩個吐槽對方不移餘力的笨蛋，德意志少年努力想要完成自己的工作。

「那個，大家好。我是主持人擔當。」在零點零一秒內就知道忽略那兩個笨蛋是最正確的決定，德意志拿起奧地利在舞會前給自己的小抄，開始認真地擔負起沒什麼道理的主持人角色。

「感謝大家今天的大駕光臨，在舞會開始前，先請勞苦功高耐力出人一等的評審們自我介紹。」

「評審？」疑惑地歪過頭，俄羅斯看著鏡廳內那長長的一列椅子與表情各異的眾人，稚嫩的童音中有著濃濃的不解。「有什麼比賽嗎？」

「『今天就藉著舞會，本人要跟普魯士那小王八一較高下！』……上面，這樣寫。」舉起手中的台詞本，德意志無奈回答，順便提醒自己忍住「俄羅斯收斂你的少女氣裝可愛沒有用啦」的那句吐槽。

「欸、大家好，我是西班牙。」坐在據說是評審席上頭號位子的西班牙露出一貫的爽朗笑容，即使是這種根本完全沒道理的自我介紹，他依然說得樂在其中：「那個，這次能來參加我很高興，因為奧地利說我沒什麼貢獻所以只能當評審……不過我也有說我要帶禮物來給他啊，但他還是叫我乖乖去旁邊玩，怎麼回事啊？我家番茄──」

「──好，下一位。」完全沒有等西班牙自我介紹完的意思，德意志立刻開口截斷對方。

「咦──為什麼不讓我說完？」看著一臉正經的主持人，西班牙疑惑的表情看起來真的很無辜。

揚揚手上的台本，德意志少年斬釘截鐵：「上面寫『當西班牙開始講他家的番茄時立刻打斷他』。」

「奧地利你好壞心眼！不要教壞小孩子啦──」轉頭對著自家好友大聲控訴，可惜西班牙只得到奧地利的一聲冷哼，以及德意志毫不留情的「下一位」。

「我是南義大利啦混蛋傢伙。」瞪著眼前這群蠢蛋，完全沒有意識到自己也是蠢蛋一員的羅維諾，今日依舊是擺著一張臭臉：「我只是很無聊所以跟著西班牙那個笨蛋一起來而已，絕對不是因為西班牙的苦苦哀求喔！什麼評審的我才不會有興趣呢。你們這些混蛋傢伙快點開始快點結束啦！」

「羅維諾怎麼可以這麼沒有禮貌呢？在家裡不是已經教過你了──唔！」西班牙慌慌張張地對著羅維諾叨絮，卻換來招牌的頭槌攻擊。「那個，總之他是南義大利，我都叫他羅維諾喔，請大家不要見怪，這孩子就是……」

感覺到太陽穴因為西班牙的溺愛辯護論而隱隱發痛，德意志少年連「下一位」都不想開口，直接用眼神示意那個坐在羅維諾旁的傢伙趕快開始。

「大家好，我是北義大利唷，叫我義大利就可以了。」坐在哥哥旁邊的義大利一臉天然，手上拿著刀叉、似乎是以為當評審會得到他喜歡的某種食物一樣：「是奧地利先生叫我來當評審的喔，聽說我的工作好像是叫做『樁──」

被不知從哪扔來的厚重樂譜敲中頭部，義大利話語未盡，已經直接進入傷兵名單。

「下一位。」推推眼鏡，奧地利絕對不會承認自己剛剛做了什麼。

「我是波蘭。」有些不安地左右張望著，身旁的人多半都不認識或是挺討厭這點，似乎讓波蘭感到些許緊張：「總之就是……俄羅斯去死。」

「剛剛是不是有人說什麼？」雖然最後那句話沒有多大聲，但還是讓遙遠一端坐在選手席的俄羅斯帶著笑容轉過頭來，嘴裡似乎開始發出叩嚕叩嚕的狀聲詞。

「不沒有您完全聽錯了想必是天氣很好才會讓您出現如此想像伏特加超好喝的您說是吧。」

看著背後似乎有黑氣開始冒出的俄羅斯，德意志一陣寒顫襲上背脊，卻發現滿場人士似乎都沒有插手這個未爆彈的勇氣。身為主持人的他只好硬著頭皮立刻開口，可惜試圖要緩和氣氛的話語一說出口，卻因為那想學普魯士又失敗在本身性格過度硬直的語氣而顯得更為尷尬。連他自己也不明白最後那句跟本沒道理又沒邏輯的馬屁會不會有用。

「嗯，伏特加超好喝呢。」沒想到俄羅斯竟笑彎了眉接受這個詭異的馬屁，雖然後來的發言依舊讓人不敢恭維：「遲早有一天要讓世界上所有的人都把伏特加當水喝唷。」

「總之、呃，下一位……可以嗎？」試探性地詢問著，感覺自己胃越來越痛的德意志少年，心中不禁咒罵起這群比自己還要幼稚一百倍的大人們。

得到了俄羅斯作為回應的微笑，德意志才勉強按住自己的腹部，眼神望向下一位評審。

「吾輩是瑞士，以下略。」撇開頭怎麼樣也不想多看這群傢伙一眼，心中想著會跟他們攪和在一起的自己真是笨蛋，瑞士卻忘了就算再怎麼努力轉開頭不看場中的人們，坐在身旁的這群評審也沒有任何正常人的存在。

我想回家，我想回家，我想回家啊啊啊啊！彷彿看見瑞士背後那具現化的心中吶喊，主持人趕緊在聽見狙擊槍上膛聲之前，立刻轉移目標：「呃、謝謝瑞士精采的自我介紹。有請下一位評審。」

「……。」沉默地看著眾多等待介紹的人們，瑞典仍然是一貫凶神惡煞的眼神，眉頭間的皺紋彷彿能夾死蒼蠅一樣刻劃出深深的痕跡，嚴肅的表情似乎透露著自我介紹的難度：「……嗯。」

嗯什麼嗯你什麼也沒說啊不要露出一副「我什麼都清楚說明白了」的表情啊那凶惡中帶有和緩的溫馨感究竟是怎麼回事？！德意志幾乎要在心裡掀桌大罵，只見他深深呼了又吸、吸了又呼，這才好不容易平靜下來。

「感謝辛苦的評審們。那麼接下來要介紹的是參賽組，首先登場的是普俄組的兩位。」努力照著台本的指示，德意志手臂一揮，指向左方站立在場中央的普魯士與俄羅斯。

「兩位選手有什麼話想告訴大家的嗎？」

「沒有什麼想說的唷。」自己覺得自己很親切地向大家揮手致意，俄羅斯的臉上是一貫的純真表情：「說出來大家也聽不懂吧，大概是熊和人的等級差別？」

「哈哈哈阿西等著看你哥英勇的表現啦！不要同情奧地利那傢伙！」對著自家的弟弟用力揮手，普魯士仍然囂張不已地哈哈笑著，聲音迴蕩在偌大的鏡廳之中。

「本人何時需要你這小王八蛋的同情？」橫眉一瞪，奧地利不高興地回嘴。因為對象是普魯士，禮儀這回事當然也就被忘得一乾二淨。

既然叫我介紹就不要搶我的話啊……看著幾乎又開始要跟對方吵起來的奧地利，德意志嘴角抽搐，只得說著連當事人都沒在聽的串場介紹詞：「呃，另一方的兩位代表是英奧組，歡迎他們。」

「不要無視我我還沒說話啊！！」為了自己的被遺忘地位而破口大罵，英國生氣地哇哇大叫，招牌眉毛也跟著憤怒清晰地上下跳躍著：「混帳，從頭到尾都是你們在講，換人了吧！」

英國理所當然會生氣。說老實話，他從跳舞大會還沒開之前就已經火到腦漿都快要被怒氣烤成自己做的司康餅。不過英國知道這絕對不能怪自己，要怪就要怪那個明明跟自己同樣是沒朋友俱樂部唯二會員的普魯士竟然在這個世界被鬍子混蛋蹂躪完沒多久、人人都自顧不暇的時候──偷、偷、跟、俄、羅、斯、交、朋、友？！可以嗎？可以嗎？這樣背棄沒朋友的另一個夥伴可以嗎？還有天理嗎？

當然沒天理、當然不可以！所以英國在心中下了幾百次的決心，雖然兩人之間無冤無仇、甚至還有點同病相憐的戰友關係，但事已至此，若是不對那背棄自己跟別人跑了的普魯士施以正義的鐵鎚，這世界的公理正義豈不是被糟蹋的一文不值？他英國可是在替天行道，絕對不是什麼在嫉妒普魯士有朋友這種不可能成立的理由！

不把普魯士跟俄羅斯兩個小兔崽子搞得反目成仇，他海賊紳士的封號就倒過來寫再用法語唸十遍！

「總而言之，我就是稱霸世界的大不列顛帝國啦！你們通通給我等著瞧，我跟奧地利的聯手絕對是無敵的，讓你們這些野蠻人知道什麼才是紳士的風範！」英國挺起胸膛大聲宣告，眼神擺明了是在挑釁隔壁的普俄組合，戰線一觸即發。

你這種宣告可是半點紳士風範也沒有……已經快要懶得吐槽這些蠢蛋們卻又忍不住老是在心中用常識評斷這群非常人的德意志少年，只能在這種百般糾結的心情下退居一旁，正想宣布舞會開始的同時，卻發現自己的衣角正被人扯了又扯。

「德意志弟弟，不介紹一下我嗎？」因為全部的事件都是因他而起，所以整個人被當作俘虜綁在椅子上動彈不得的法國，只能用勉強還能動的手指喚起德意志的注意，一雙眼睛露出可憐兮兮的眼神：「我可是世界的哥──呃噗。」

話還沒說完，法國就被德意志一手劈昏。少年太陽穴猛跳的原因絕對不只是因為這個被俘的傢伙竟然還天兵到想要談人權，更是因為他有預感這個混亂程度百分之三百八十六的跳舞大會要是再有更多沒常識的人加入，絕對會是一場讓歐羅巴大陸陷入鬼哭神號的災難。

隱約已經曉得在這個會場中的自己是僅剩的常識人（匈牙利可不算。有普魯士在的話，她也是猛獸一單位），德意志咬緊牙關，只希望自己能夠從這場舞會中活著回家。

「那麼，維也納跳舞大會就此正式展開。首先我們歡迎的是英奧組的演出。」看見作為場記的匈牙利已經開始示意樂團就定位，德意志看向手中的講稿，宣布兩人表演的曲目：「這組所使用的樂曲是……那個，抱歉，奧地利你在台詞本上寫的是什麼曲名？我看不懂。」

「連這麼簡單的東西也看不懂嗎？您這笨蛋先生。」不屑地輕輕哼了一聲，奧地利一臉「本人就大發慈悲告訴你答案」的欠扁表情：「上面寫的是『莫札特的小步舞曲‧Remix Ver.』，了解嗎？」

「……那就請奧地利先生下次寫曲名的時候不要前半段用德文後半段用英文，字還寫得這麼藝術，好嗎？」覺得自己對這些任性傢伙的忍受值已經快瀕臨潰堤點，一向具有使命感、人生意義快要是「精準完成」的德意志，第一次覺得自己有半途而廢的可能。他只能安慰自己這種舞會不會有下次，就算有下次，他也絕對拒絕參加。

「總之接下來的曲目是『莫札特的小步舞曲‧Remix Ver.』，讓我們歡迎奧地利與英國的表演。」幾乎是自暴自棄地跟著奧地利的語調重複一遍那怎麼聽都很詭異的曲名，德意志拉了把椅子在評審席旁落座，慶幸自己總算可以暫時離開這個混亂暴風圈中心。

奧地利對著後方輕輕一個彈指示意，預備已久的樂團經歷了苦苦等待的煎熬後，終於能夠開始進行正常的演出。指揮手臂一動，音樂的前奏開始響起。而奧地利與英國也已經在舞池中央處就定位。

「唷，看來英國也豁出去了嘛。」不知怎樣連綁著自己的椅子也一同拖來的法國，坐在德意志旁嘖嘖有聲，甚至徹底忽略少年對他究竟怎麼移動這點露出的驚恐眼神。

「就是說，英國有點太拼囉……違和到一種極致圓滿的境界欸，真不是蓋的。」看著站在圓舞曲女方位置的英國，西班牙不由自主附和了法國一聲，畢竟英國不僅擔任了誰也想不到他會答應的角色，甚至還一臉必勝的認真表情搭上跳圓舞曲一定要有的明顯微笑。「沒想到他這麼想獲勝。」

伴隨音樂，奧地利拉著英國的手，以維也納式的快三步在場中迴旋，兩人臉上都盡可能地維持著有風度的微笑，但奧地利臉上瞬間閃過吃痛的表情，幸好沒人發現。

「英國先生，踏步請小心點。」低聲對著自己的舞伴抱怨，奧地利覺得自己在鞋中的腳趾，一定會在舞會後腫得又紅又大。

英國皺眉，為了勝利卻得繼續保持和藹可親的面容：「你不能怪我，維也納式的舞步我可是三天前才學起來的！」

英國想起那段被奧地利特訓的地獄日子，忍不住一陣寒意。沒辦法，這場非得勝利的戰鬥地點是歐羅巴，英式舞步在這裡難以取勝。為了給予可惡的普魯士雷擊般的難忘教訓，英國可以說是憑著一股怨氣支撐，才能在三天內硬是把奧地利教的舞步記熟。

「嗯……為什麼我一直有種很微妙的感覺……」聽著交響樂團的演奏，義大利微微地歪頭感到疑惑。

「似乎是這樣沒錯……莫非是有敵軍來襲？」雖然很不屑這場舞會，但被迫擔任了評審也只能乖乖看著，在感應到與以往微妙不同的覺察時，瑞士已經按照看見黑影就開槍的本能，將手中的武器喀噠上膛，兇惡的眼神環顧著會場四方。

不知道是不是評審席中正常人檔次較高的瑞典則與義大利一樣偏頭思考著，然後又是和往常一樣的快速跳躍到結論：「……是英國。」

「英國什麼？」本來還有點疑惑的西班牙看著場中央做出一個完美原地迴旋步的兩人，在瑞典的發言後苦思了好一會兒，才突然恍然般地大叫出聲：「是音樂！曲子裡面混了英國的國歌！」

沒錯，因為妥協於維也納式的舞步之下，英國非常強烈地堅持要將國歌放入選定的曲子中。這似乎是感覺自己長時間受歐羅巴大陸眾人忽視的英國，用來彰顯自己存在感的少數幾個方法之一。這點讓英國徹底忽略英國國歌與小步舞曲的差異性。

「無所謂吧？反正我家國歌也是三拍子的。」據說英國當初的理由就是這樣。而這也讓奧地利一句「並不是三拍子的歌曲都能拿來跳舞」梗在喉頭，只能盡量發揮自己最大的音樂性，將小步舞曲與英國國歌攪和在一起。天曉得究竟是英國學維也納舞步比較困難、還是奧地利要把英國國歌編進小步舞曲比較讓人想抓狂？

不過顯然這兩位當事人都沒什麼怨言，畢竟出發點或目地強弱的不同，並不會妨礙這兩人同樣要好好教訓普魯士一番的想法。

在奧地利完美的忍耐下，兩人總算保持一開始的風度，結束了最後的動作。評審們象徵性地給予掌聲，雖然誰都曉得自己剛才忙著議論紛紛，真正看進眼裡的實在沒有多少。

「那麼，下一組是由普魯士與俄羅斯帶來的表演，曲名是……那個，對不起，普魯士你紙條上寫的是什麼曲名？我看不懂。」看著一旁匈牙利從普魯士手中接過後心不甘情不願遞給自己的紙條，德意志開始覺得自己有崩潰前的跡象。

「阿西你很笨耶，連這點字也看不懂？」普魯士不知為何從一旁拿出了奇怪的兔耳朵戴在頭上，邊把兩隻兔耳朵打結邊嘲笑著自家弟弟：「我寫的是《本大爺必勝之歌》啦！」

「那是我們家的曲子唷，因為沒有名字所以普魯士君說讓他來想。」同樣戴上兔子耳朵的俄羅斯笑得可愛，渾然不覺把取名大事交給普魯士這傻蛋是天大的災難：「雖然我比較想要取名叫《伏特加之熊》啦。」

……原來是因為俄羅斯這傢伙的取名品味跟普魯士相比大概只有慘烈程度的差別。

「……那就請普魯士先生下次寫曲名的時候字不要醜到把德文寫得像俄羅斯文一樣，加油，好嗎？」手已經無意識地將紙條揉得死緊，德意志真的覺得自己快要爆筋了。

混帳同樣的劇碼一再上演是很有笑點嗎？為什麼我覺得這個舞會其實真的要婊的人是我？我可以罷工嗎？還是可以加薪？如果不行的話那隨便誰都好，可以把在場的任何一個笨蛋拖走好降低這個會場的混亂度嗎？

德意志深深一呼吸，再深深一呼吸，試圖平息內心狂亂暴走的同時，手已經無意識順從心中的渴望，再次敲昏了身旁什麼也沒做的法國，彷彿這樣就能降低現場一片混亂的程度。

「接下來的曲目是《本大爺必勝之歌》，歡迎普魯士與俄羅斯的表演。」語氣之中隱隱然咬牙切齒，天知道德意志花了多少力氣，才能忍住邊說邊掀桌的衝動。

在普魯士自以為帥氣的一個彈指，充滿俄羅斯鄉村風味的雄壯曲調從整個交響樂團傾瀉而出，兩人的視線微微交會，在俄羅斯的示意下雙手抱胸，這對搭擋開始了讓全場譁然的舞蹈動作。

「那、那個腦袋有問題的傢伙！」匈牙利吃驚地看著普魯士配合音樂做出上半身不動、雙腳輪流向前踢出的高難度動作，就住在離俄羅斯家沒多遠的她立刻就明白了是怎回事：「這裡是維也納吧？那個蠢蛋跳什麼哥薩克舞啊？！」

沒錯，兩人那保持上半身平衡、全然用強勁腰力做出各式各樣不可思議迴旋與踢踏的動作，正是俄羅斯家流傳已久的民俗舞蹈！

「……看來你每天都辛苦了。」看著因為兄長的驚人之舉嚇得胃都要掉出來的德意志少年，瑞典的眼裡隱隱然含著同情，發言與想像力卻依然有夠跳躍，一切只在腦內鍊成。

「不要說那種小孩子不該聽懂的雙關語好嗎瑞典你非得讓我躺著也中槍不可？！」德意志少年的最後一道防禦關卡終於因為哥哥的異想天開而崩盤，全然潰決。

望向場中兩人合作無間地反身互相勾住手臂，在這樣的姿勢中還能做出雙方同時離地跳躍的高難度舞步，已經從昏迷中醒來、仿若殺不死蟑螂的法國想要無奈的搔搔臉頰，卻發現自己的手被反綁只好作罷：「嘛……也不能怪那傢伙，他成天就是在打仗，社交舞這種東西……會懂才有鬼吧。」

「強健的體力才是軍人的一切，吾輩佩服普魯士！」注意焦點全然錯誤的瑞士雙眼彷彿閃閃發光，看來在他眼裡所有的度量都該從戰場適合度出發。

看著評審們驚訝的眼神，普魯士大爺得意地咧嘴笑著，只差沒形象地當場哈哈大笑。配合著俄羅斯的動作，這個雙人哥薩克舞就是他們想出來的奇招！

普魯士是個一天到晚忙打仗的傢伙，而俄羅斯則是不屬於歐羅巴大陸的那一邊，兩方加起來在華爾滋舞蹈上的表現可說是劣勢劣勢再劣勢，也因此從一開始兩人就不打算按照正規的步子來，反正那個笨蛋貴族只說要開跳舞大會、可沒說一定得跳什麼舞！

你們這些傢伙，就乖乖沉醉在本大爺的美技下吧！用力做著蹲伸步的普魯士，在心中不可自拔地大笑作想。

「腦袋有問題、腦袋有問題……哥薩克舞、俄羅斯、哥薩克舞、腦袋有問題……」看著場中央兩個笨蛋的兔耳朵隨著舞蹈搖晃著，從剛才開始就拒絕加入笨蛋對話的波蘭終究還是開口，跟著耳朵晃動的節奏不停地碎碎唸著：「哪哪，義大利，你不覺得俄羅斯那傢伙很詭異嗎？用創意取勝也不是這樣用的對吧？詭異到極點、太有問題了、哥薩克舞有問題、俄羅斯有問題……」

「呃……都沒有人好奇嗎？」義大利雖然也覺得波蘭的話不無道理，但他可不敢開口附和那段和俄羅斯有關的壞話，被恐嚇的前車之鑑還近在眼前呢。更何況他在意的是另一件更詭異的事：

「都沒有人好奇為什麼普魯士先生跟俄羅斯先生要戴兔子耳朵嗎？」

評審席一時陷入沉默。

「呃……俄羅斯想裝可愛？」瞇眼打量著兩位用膝蓋轉著圈圈的舞蹈表演者，好不容易打破沉默的西班牙卻因為這種想像而一陣寒顫。

「你管他戴什麼耳朵啊菲力奇亞諾！」一個頭槌往身旁的弟弟敲去，羅維諾顯然對於這對表演組合很有意見：「就算戴了耳朵，笨蛋傢伙還是笨蛋傢伙啦！」

伴隨羅維諾的語尾，充滿俄羅斯風情的曲子也畫下最後一個音符。義大利不禁慶幸音樂聲剛好蓋過了羅維諾的咒罵……不過他想俄羅斯大概只是裝作沒聽見吧。

「……謝、謝謝兩位的演出。」抱著快要絞爛的胃站起身，德意志即使已經崩潰至此，仍然記著自己主持人的任務，將普魯士與俄羅斯請到休息區。

「那麼，接下來就是評審的投票時間了，請評審選出心目中獲勝的組合。每人限投一票，發言時間請控制在一分鐘內。」德意志少年看著評審們的動作，率先點出了表示選擇完畢的人：「瑞士，請說。」

「吾輩投普俄組一票。男人果然還是強健的體力至上！」瑞士嘴上說是這麼說，不過德意志可沒忽略瑞士對奧地利那一瞪而過的眼神。

你只是不想投給奧地利吧……德意志忍住翻白眼的衝動，在手中簿本紀錄票數的同時也指向下位：「義大利？」

「我投奧地利先生那組唷，因為我是樁──」

沒有學乖的義大利，再次被厚重樂譜擊沉。

「呃、波蘭？」

「英奧組一票。」面對甚少接觸與往來的德意志少年，波蘭突然又失去了方才不停碎碎唸的能力：「因為、因為……我不想投給俄羅斯。」

──媽媽有人說出來了，國王沒有穿衣服！！！

評審們的不公正私心給分終於被赤裸裸地揭開，匈牙利眼見情形不對立刻衝上前，後背十字固定擒抱一個使出，硬是將開始發出叩嚕聲響的俄羅斯拖回椅子上。

「瑞──瑞典！」眼看俄羅斯暴走在即，德意志再也沒有心力去處理那個棘手的傢伙，乾脆逃避現實地隨便唱名了下一位評審。

「……。」還沒下好決定的瑞典一時沉默不語，而在旁的普魯士卻突然離席，走到了瑞典旁邊。

「吶、我說瑞典。」強烈意識到現在票數累計不利於己方的普魯士，走上前搭住了略高於自身的瑞典肩膀，耍詐與賣弄小聰明時會露出的一貫笑容，此時已經掛在臉上：「你是不是很想趕快回家？」

瑞典看著這個跟自己有點小小小小遠親關係的銀髮男人，只是挑了挑眉，等待下文。

「聽說你跟丹麥為了挪威的事喬了很久？不如這樣，我把勞恩堡給丹麥，叫他把挪威讓給你──本大爺這個提議超棒的對吧？」像是已經認識許久的好哥兒們一樣，普魯士看似爽朗地與對方勾肩搭背，可惜說出來的話一點也不清新陽光：

「你只要現在、立刻、馬上投我一票，就可以拿到挪威，爽快回家囉。」

……保安保安！這裡有人在賄賂評審！可以快點把他帶走嗎？我不想承認他是我哥哥！德意志看著公然進行利益交換的普魯士，只覺真是頭疼欲裂。

可惜瑞典並未聽見少年德意志的心之煩惱，沉默地點點頭，將手中的空白評審票交給了普魯士後，便看也不看地轉身離開，臨走前彷彿還用力地握了下普魯士的手。

「哈哈哈哈、阿西給我記錄下來，本大爺的第二票啦！」忝不知恥地在評審票上寫上自己的名字，普魯士轉頭對著弟弟大聲吆喝，全然沒有作票的羞愧感。

「哥哥……不要因為票數落後就這樣毫無顧忌的賄選好嗎……」即使如此還是乖乖地將票數記錄在手中的簿本上，德意志選擇假裝沒聽見普魯士那句「比卑鄙我才不輸人」的無覺察自婊，直接將眼光投注在下一位評審。

「欸、我、我嗎……」用手指著自已，西班牙露出為難的表情：「我……我可不可以投平手？奧地利跟普魯士都是我的朋友啊……」

還來不及吐槽對方「誰叫你看交情投票」的德意志，眼睜睜地看見普魯士已經往西班牙的方向走去，不禁在心中有種「毀了」的感覺。

「西班牙……我們不是朋友嗎？」從後方搭上了西班牙的肩，普魯士笑得別有深意：「你會投我，對吧？」

「耶？可是我說了奧地利也是我的朋──噗！」

撇也沒撇個視線給一旁抱腹蹲下的西班牙，普魯士只是得意地對著自家弟弟宣告：「阿西你聽見了吧，西班牙投給本大爺一票啦。」

「什……麼？」除了看見西班牙痛苦的表情與姿勢，德意志可沒覺得自己聽見其他東西。

「阿西，你真的很笨耶，連這麼簡單的事都沒注意到？」普魯士咧開嘴角，高興地笑得開懷：

「──你沒聽到嗎，他剛剛說『噗（普）』啊。」

那是你揍他讓他發出的哀嚎啦！！！！全場安靜地看著囂張到不行的普魯士，傻眼已經不足以用來形容現在的情形了。

「普魯士，那如果我剛剛發出的聲音是……『噢（奧）』呢？」看著已經為了勝利不擇手段的普魯士，西班牙小心翼翼地開口發問，第一次覺得自己交了個不該認識的朋友。

「什麼？這麼簡單的事情不要問啦。」雙手環胸洋洋自得的普魯士，發言繼續驚爆全場：「那當然就會認為你痛得叫出聲音，然後一直重複這件事到你叫出『噗』為止囉。」

「……我、我真的投普魯士跟俄羅斯一票。」欲哭無淚地為了身家安全而舉手表態，根本就像是被趕鴨子上架的西班牙不勝唏噓，直嘆自己交友不慎。

「……是、普俄組再一票。」連評審都親口承認了（雖然是受迫的），其他人當然也就不能再說什麼。德意志記錄完西班牙的票數後，將視線轉往最後一個未表態的評審：「羅維諾？」

「我──我投奧地利跟英國啦你們這些混帳！」雖然羅維諾的態度一向無禮直接，但膽小怕惡人這點也是眾所皆知。這下他可學聰明，在普魯士往自己方向衝過來之前立刻公布自己的答案：

「我絕對不是看在西班牙的面子上所以才幫忙投奧地利的，你們這些混蛋可別誤會了！我只是想看普魯士跟俄羅斯傷腦筋的模樣啦！」

「英奧組一票！」為了避免自家哥哥繼續走上傻蛋的不歸路，德意志趕緊唱票紀錄，宣布投票已經完成！

避開普魯士射向自己的怨懟眼神，德意志趕緊宣布最後的結果：「呃，票數統計的結果是……英奧組三票，普俄組也……三票。」

太棒了，是平手呢──他當然不會天真到說這種話，事情這才大條啦！你想大家有可能會接受這種鬼結果嗎？！德意志心中的悲鳴，顯然大家都沒聽見。

「當初是誰找雙數位評審來的啊？」

「天曉得？自然而然就決定的吧。」

「平手，不意外。」

「那真的要算平手嗎？」

「不可能，本人跟那小王八蛋怎麼會是同個等級？」

「跟你同票數本大爺才覺得噁心咧！」

「你們能不能別再說些沒有意義的廢話了啦！」匈牙利一聲怒吼劃開根本不曉得誰發了什麼言的混亂場合，只見她額頭冒汗地死命拉住俄羅斯，似乎開始無法抵擋那益發增加的黑色氣息，以及頻率越來越快、聲音也越來越大的「叩嚕叩嚕」。

「隨便怎樣都好，俄羅斯要暴走了！」

「匈牙利小姐，我才不會暴走呢。」不曉得是怎樣才能做到這種一邊叩嚕叩嚕一邊說話的強悍技能，俄羅斯臉上的笑容與眉間的皺紋完全不協調，但顯然他本人並不在意：「我怎麼可能會生氣呢，我是善良寬大的俄羅斯人，沒事不跟歐羅巴大陸上那群死娘砲生氣的。」

這句話是指現在很「有事」的意思嗎？眾人不由自主地在恐懼中安靜下來，顯然大家都還記得當初俄羅斯是用什麼手段怎樣打倒四處強逼大家跟他結婚的法國。

可即使安靜下來，也沒人願意率先認輸。英國看著眼前僵持不下的情況，突然感覺到有人在扯著自己的衣角。轉頭看去，原來是不知何時又拖著椅子來到自己身旁的法國。

「是你啊。」面對這個長久以來的死敵，雖然自家沒有被占領過，但要英國對於法國有好感想當然是完全不可能的事：「怎樣？」

「你想贏過普魯士吧？」一邊是長久以來的敵手，一邊是怎麼樣都會攪在一起的惡友，和這兩個人都熟到不得了的法國，當然馬上就猜中英國的想法：「很羨慕他交到朋友了是不是？」

「才不是！我也有朋友的好不好，我才不會羨慕普魯士呢！」憑英國的個性，當然是打死也不肯承認這點。

而另一邊的法國也完全了解對方的個性，直接忽略英國的否認，繼續說了下去：「我有方法可以讓你跟奧地利獲勝喔。」

英國沒有說話，卻轉過了臉，用力瞪著法國的表情彷彿要把對方的臉燒出個洞。

「看來你很想知道。」法國勾著嘴角笑著，一如往常的流里流氣：「先把哥哥我的手解開怎麼樣？要我說出方法，好歹先讓我有點參與感嘛──」

可惡，這莫名其妙的鬍子混蛋！解開了他，怕他又再搞出什麼亂七八糟的事情；不解開他，卻沒有辦法知道打倒普魯士的方法！英國咬牙切齒地恨恨看著對方，心中無限天人交戰的結果，最後還是決定鬆開一直將法國綁在椅上的繩索。

我可是大不列顛帝國的海賊紳士，小小的鬍子混蛋我才沒在怕他呢。在心中嘀咕著牢騷與鐺鐺打著小算盤，英國打定主意借助法國之力教訓完普魯士跟俄羅斯後，就要秉持海賊的心狠手辣把法國打回冷宮、讓他知道什麼是用完就丟。

「啊啊──總算舒服多了。」站起身體動了動手腳，法國一臉心滿意足地走向奧地利所在之處：「這麼有趣的舞會，你們怎麼會狠心綁著哥哥如此之久──」

英國你竟然把法國放開了你這傢伙想贏想到瘋了嗎？！德意志看著與英國及奧地利嘀嘀咕咕的法國，有種警鈴在他心中大聲作響。金髮少年小心翼翼地挪了挪位置，日耳曼人的固執性讓他沒有辦法拋棄主持人的工作獨自逃難去，但德意志希望如果待會兒發生了什麼可怕的事，至少自己可以離暴風圈遠些。

「……法國先生，難得您不做傻瓜般的發言。」雙手環胸，聽完法國建議後的奧地利沉思一會兒，竟然贊同了法國的建議。而在英國也同仇敵愾的情況下，法國露出得意的笑容，總算得手的珍貴自由讓他屁顛顛笑著走向已經開始與匈牙利呈現拉鋸戰的俄羅斯，輕佻地拍拍對方的肩膀。

「俄羅斯，聽聽我的意見如何？」勾勾手指示意對方靠上前，法國輕輕附在俄羅斯耳邊，悄悄地不知說了什麼，竟讓俄羅斯可怕的叩嚕叩嚕聲逐漸減慢，甚至漸漸消失無蹤。

「法國君，我從來都不知道你是這麼為我著想的人，謝謝你。」笑得開懷的俄羅斯象徵性地握握對方的手，便快樂地走向評審席，一把拐起了波蘭。

「普魯士君，德意志君，」簡單地對著搭檔與主持人點了點頭，俄羅斯繼普魯士後成為第二位做出驚爆發言的人：

「不好意思，我棄權囉。」

「什麼？！俄羅斯你這混帳給我等一下！你的腦子是灌伏特加灌到爆了嗎？！」普魯士不可思議地看著依舊維持著笑容且毫不為自己的背叛而心虛的俄羅斯，又看看在對方手中掙扎不已但顯然逃不出俄羅斯手掌心的波蘭，普魯士瞬間領悟了什麼，立刻轉頭看向法國：「法國你這傢伙！你賣了波蘭挑撥混帳俄羅斯棄權是不是？！你也太卑鄙了吧！」

「唉呀唉呀，英國幫我鬆綁了嘛，那哥哥我當然是站在他這邊的囉。」右手小指不屑地掏掏耳朵，和普魯士本來就是惡友的法國倒也沒什麼罪惡感：「誰叫你看我被綁在椅子上還樂得很，早救我的話，我搞不好就不幫英國跟奧地利了呢。」

還陷在俄法普三人的背叛糾葛中搞不清楚所有狀況的德意志，在迷惑狀態中被奧地利的眼神一瞪，立刻本能地做出發言：「俄羅斯選手棄權，判定英奧組獲勝！」

在弟弟無情的宣判下，慘遭夥伴背棄，欲哭無淚的普魯士跪坐在地，頭上彷彿響起了屬於輸家的喪鐘。

就像是想要落井下石似的，此時正好到了舞會的後段時間，各式飲料與自助餐點開始被侍從端上，眾人愉悅的觥籌交錯，就像是要對比著普魯士的失敗般，益發顯得歡欣鼓舞。

「YES！總算幹掉普魯士的朋友了！」雖然覺得讓普魯士輸得這麼沒面子有點不好意思，但一想到沒朋友俱樂部的另一個會員馬上就要回歸，英國就樂得與奧地利碰杯，將又香又甜的杏仁果露滑入喉嚨，想著過幾天再去跟普魯士道歉和好。

「嗚嗚阿西……本大爺輸了啦阿西……」含著兩泡淚水恨恨望向拿圍巾綁著波蘭取樂的俄羅斯，以及正和奧地利相談甚歡的法國，普魯士縮在角落抽噎著，另一隻手不停扯著早早便將椅子搬到角落邊的德意志衣角，臉上表情完全就是輸給死敵後的不甘心。

「……哥哥。」本來還想等對方自然恢復的德意志發現再這樣被自家兄長扯下去，手中的果汁和蛋糕鐵定會打翻，只好打消先進食的念頭，轉而望向普魯士：「有什麼好難過的呢？哥哥並不是因為技不如人才輸的吧。」

「可是、可是──」淚眼汪汪地抹抹眼睛，普魯士用力搖著弟弟的手，陰暗的模樣已經到了可以種香菇的程度：「──本大爺之前在巴黎跟奧地利那個死貴族偷偷打賭，說贏的人可以當阿西的第一監護人啦！！什麼東西嘛，明明我才是哥哥，為什麼我是第二監護人呢？！不公平不公平不公平──」

原來這一切一切的鬧劇就為了你們倆私下這微乎其微的恩怨情仇？嘴角抽搐，德意志看著哭得委屈的哥哥，只能把那句「誰叫你要跟人家賭」的吐槽吞回喉嚨，輕輕拍了拍縮在自己椅子旁的普魯士：

「不要哭了啦……我的哥哥還是你啊。」

這句話仿若乾旱中的一場及時雨，普魯士眼中的弟弟此時似乎閃著一圈金色的光芒，幾乎快跟傳播福音的天使沒兩樣。

「阿、阿西我就知道還是你最好了──」顧不得大眾場合的其他人，普魯士高興地衝上前撲抱住最令他驕傲的弟弟，當下就做出對方最受不了的蹭臉頰行動：「果然是本大爺的弟弟，阿西就跟天使一樣讚啦！！！」

「唔！」忍耐、忍耐！路德維希，為了哥哥你就忍耐點！德意志在兄長激烈的動作中盡可能維持著手中杯盤的平衡，同時在心中不停地默唸忍字訣。

「那邊的小王八蛋，禁止喧嘩！」奧地利拉高嗓子對著角落的混亂斥責，對象理所當然不是德意志少年、而是那個剛剛成立的手下敗將：「給本人安靜點，閉幕舞要準備開始了。」

只見奧地利已經站在舞池中央就定位，而稍遠處已經有些醉態的英國也準備移動到對方所在處會合時，卻突然被身旁的法國給拉住了手。

「怎樣？你還有事？」瞇著眼看向有兩三個殘影的法國，英國腳步有些搖擺地說著：「鬍子混蛋，你已經沒有利用價值了，哪邊涼快哪邊玩喔。等英國哥哥解決完工作，再回來好好料理你。」

「我就知道你老是在打這種小心眼的鬼主意。」被譏諷的法國不料卻笑了出來，故作優雅地一個彈指，露出了英國向來熟悉的可惡笑容：「不過，我也不是全然沒有打算……英國，輕敵吃大虧，這算是哥哥給你上的一課？」

「您這笨蛋先生做了什麼？」奧地利緊皺眉頭，這時才發現身體的些許不適並非勝利後過度的興奮所造成，而是因為法國搞得鬼。

「嗯？我也沒做什麼啦，只是在酒裡加了很多好料罷了。」幾乎要哼起歌來的法國輕鬆一聳肩，說出來的話卻沒這麼簡單：「早在你們這些人天天忙著特訓的時候，我已經做好萬全的準備跟配置囉，忽略法國向來是不會有好結果的，這下你們可知道了吧。」

對著義大利兄弟及德意志與拋了個媚眼，法國還自以為好心地繼續告知下去：「不過，無酒精飲料都沒事的，三位可愛的小弟弟大可放心唷。我是世界的哥哥，不會對小朋友出手的。」

「所以法國你到底……」瞪大眼看著得意的法國，西班牙今天再度確認，自己的朋友個個都不是差勁足以形容的類型──法國你要做這種事情就不會偷偷告訴我一聲嗎？！西班牙開始覺得頭昏腦脹時，心中如此無限哀嚎。

「真的沒什麼啦，我只是把我家上司倉庫裡那堆奇怪的東西全部拿到廚房倒了進去而已。」向來喜愛玩樂事物的法國，上司家倉庫內莫名其妙的助興道具當然也不少，不過這次既然連法國自己都說了「奇怪」，所有人突然一陣寒顫。

「俄羅斯你這傢伙快點──喂、喂喂？！俄羅斯你不要睡覺、快點放開我啊！」波蘭的哀嚎聲從一旁傳來，只見俄羅斯已經直挺挺地進入夢鄉，打著規律的鼻息同時，手裡綁著波蘭的圍巾倒是連丁點兒也沒鬆開。

「俄羅斯、誰准你睡著了！快點給我起來，就這樣睡著不是戰士該有的行為！」

瑞士不知喝了什麼東西，僅僅因為俄羅斯的昏睡而開始大肆發怒，火氣一個上衝便拿起長槍開始在室內胡亂掃射，嘴裡抱怨的事情從一開始的俄羅斯到後來痛罵奧地利，連番的胡言亂語證明連瑞士也已淪陷。而一開始驚恐不已的西班牙，早已在酒精內的藥物催化下昏死在地，一旁還有偷喝了西班牙的杯中物而同樣昏倒在地的羅維諾，以及抱著羅維諾瑟瑟發抖的義大利。

「奧、奧地利先生不要呀！」此時匈牙利的尖叫突然爆出，她衝向開始因為發熱而寬衣解帶的奧地利，閉上雙眼用力扣住對方的衣襟：「奧地利先生不要啊！在這種地方這麼作會被奪去重要地方的！」

「匈牙利，不要失態了。」完全沒發現自己已經陷入如同重度酒醉情況的奧地利，雙頰泛紅地微斥對方，卻沒有發現失態的人其實是自己：「本人沒有問題的，這些沒有用的傻瓜們怎麼可能再次奪去本人重要的地方呢。」

「不──不是這樣啦！」在少女心與另一種奇妙心態中掙扎的匈牙利，一方面要制止奧地利的胡來，另一方面卻轉頭摀住了鼻子，深怕有什麼鮮紅色的液體流出來還被敬愛的奧地利給發現：「我是怕我會忍不住奪去──奪去奧地利先生的──」

看著奧地利與匈牙利之間毫無邏輯可言的拉拉扯扯，法國忍不住噗地笑了出來，對於全場的混亂實在是滿意透頂，心中自豪這就是瞧不起法國的下場！

「法國……你笑得很爽嘛。」英國陰惻惻的聲音從背後傳來，法國吃驚之餘，差點咬到正笑到一半舌頭：「眉毛、你沒事啊？！」

「大概超級有事吧，如果你給我吃的是興奮劑的話？」隨手將酒杯扔到旁邊，全然不顧現場未成年人士的驚恐視線，就在大庭廣眾下換上裸體管家的圍裙，英國咧嘴一笑，慢條斯理地繫上領結。看來對他來說，酒精的效力遠遠超過任何亂七八糟的添加劑。

「鬍子混蛋，看來你該死的以為自己很了不起？」露出奸邪便佞的表情，英國拜倒在酒精之神的威力下，開始了毫無意義、純粹惱羞成怒的暴走。一個箭步衝上前，英國手腳迅速地抓住了法國引以為豪的及肩金髮，立刻將手中的法國硬是壓入一旁大大的雞尾酒桶中。

「自己家的東西，你就自己一個人喝到爽吧！」看著雞尾酒桶上咕嚕咕嚕冒著的氣泡，英國快意地哈哈大笑，不料此時法國胡亂摸上一個瓷盤，立刻用力將裡頭裝的冰淇淋砸在英國臉上，趁著對方一陣手忙腳亂時，趕緊脫身離開酒桶，大口大口地喘氣：「英國，我可不知道什麼時候把人泡進酒桶裡是紳士的行為？」

「對你這種傢伙，這樣已經夠紳士了！」一把抹開臉上融化的霜淇淋，英國不甘示弱地抓起蛋糕就是用力往前扔去──當然、也包括盤子就是：「你這混蛋最好給我心懷感激，至少我沒把香蕉塞進你的耳朵裡！」

低能的對話在混亂的場景中持續進行。漸漸地，場中的食物開始成為英法互相攻擊的武器，然而英國經歷今日一整趟勞師動眾的折騰，即使有酒精催化的強悍，也只能與復仇心切的法國打得五五波，戰況僵持不下。

「普魯士，快點來幫忙！」眼角餘光看見唯二因在角落而避免危難的兄弟兩人，英國立刻扯開喉嚨大喊：「趕快過來幫忙扁法國啦，你難道不想消解一下心頭之恨？！」

全然忽略自己也是讓普魯士淪為輸家的幫兇之一，英國用力叫喊著全場少數仍具戰鬥力的普魯士過來助陣，可惜普魯士大爺仍沉浸在失敗的餘韻中，抱著弟弟叨叨絮絮，全然沒有想要幫忙的意味：「嗚嗚阿西……我是你哥哥對不對？就算不是監護人也還是你的哥哥對不對？」

「呃……我剛剛不是說過了嗎，你就是哥哥沒錯啊……」不知道該不該提醒一下哥哥英國正在呼喊他，但想也知道普魯士根本是聽到也裝作沒聽見，只好繼續安慰哥哥那因為失敗而變得纖細敏感又多疑需要弟弟連番保證才能撫慰的受傷心靈──嗯，以上出自普魯士的陳述。

「普魯士不要在那邊你弟打情罵俏手足情深啦快點過來幫我！」氣急敗壞的英國再次召喚沒朋友俱樂部的另一名會員，手裡可沒閒著，正用力扯著法國的領子，恨不得把對方全身剝光再把那些鬍子胸毛腳毛還有管他哪裡的毛通通拔得一乾二淨，光溜溜的跟個無毛雞一樣最好。

法國眼看英國頻頻對普魯士呼喊幫手，與惡友相交多年的法國當然知道普魯士這傢伙只是在拿喬惡整英國，正想是否也該試著拉攏普魯士的法國對英國當下就是一個頭槌，受到作用力一個後仰的英國眼角餘光瞄見朝著自己飛來的火腿三明治，毫不猶豫地用畸形的姿態以長條麵包狠狠擊回，法國側身一偏，驚險閃過。

可後方的普魯士就沒這麼幸運了。即使德意志因為看見東西飛來而驚呼出聲，背上沒長眼睛的普魯士，自然沒能逃過遭到食物洗禮的命運。

「法──國──！！」輕輕放開了剛才被自己抱著蹭的弟弟，普魯士抓起背上的三明治扔到一旁，轉身的過程就像是慢動作播放一樣：「你很想要找死就對了？！」

「等一下你這傢伙是腦袋進水嗎？」看著普魯士，法國驚慌地趕緊大喊：「波及到你的傢伙是英國欸，你應該跟我一起去揍他吧！」

「誰叫你要閃的，你不躲開豈不是甚麼事也沒有？」一把抓起手邊盛著果汁的玻璃杯，普魯士用力往法國方向扔出，宣告加入混戰：「不讓你瞧瞧本大爺的厲害，你還真把本大爺當成一個普通的戀弟情結？！」

「──我的果汁！」還來不及吐槽自己哥哥最後那句充滿問題的發言，德意志少年已經因為自己一直想喝但沒空喝的果汁被扔出去而發出了哀嚎。

「阿西你怎麼了？果汁嗎？沒問題哥哥幫你報仇啦！」完全答非所問的普魯士疑惑地轉頭看了一眼，自顧自地下了結論後，立刻拿起蛋糕跨步助跑，用力將蛋糕整團抹在法國臉上。

「噢不要那是我的蛋糕──哥哥，剛剛忙著安慰你的我什麼也沒吃欸！！！」欲哭無淚地看著自以為是的哥哥將自己手邊最後一塊蛋糕拿去當作武器，德意志悲哀地發現全場已經沒有任何可以食用的東西。

「法國你這混蛋早該給你點顏色瞧瞧了！」

「哈哈哈普魯士你果然還是站在我這邊的！」

「那個……大家？」試圖呼喚在遠方進行無差別格鬥的兄長，德意志少年已經開始搞不清楚自己腹部的痛楚究竟是因為壓力而胃抽筋還是因為飢餓而胃穿孔所造成的。

「誰是站在你那邊的啊，老子就算跟你一樣只能自己超開心、至少有個好弟弟啦！」

「普魯士你說誰沒有朋友了，還有我弟弟也超棒的輪不到你來炫耀！」

「喂？大家？都沒有人肚子餓嗎？」雖然德意志的人生歷練還算不上豐富，但他想他終於在今天徹徹底底明白欲哭無淚四個字要怎麼寫。

「匈牙利，請快點放開本人！」

「奧地利先生！」

「匈牙利你給我讓開吾輩要在今天跟奧地利好好了結！」

「你們不要再打了──快點來叫醒俄羅斯然後放開我啦！！」

「嗚嗚……西班牙哥哥跟哥哥，你們快點醒過來啦……我好害怕……」

「可以聽我說一下嗎？你們一定要這樣不停忽略我？」看著會場中啜泣與爆走的人們，德意志只能絕望地喃喃：

「大夥兒，難道只有我一個人覺得該結束了嗎？只有我嗎？嘿，理我一下好不好？」

就這樣，由法國帶起的各式騷動，總算在混亂無比的跳舞大會後，以法國的血祭拉下來還算可以接受的終幕。而留給後世的，正是關於會議的各式軼事、以及「大會不做事，大會在跳舞」的至理名言。當然，肇因年幼而只能在這場舞會中受盡折磨與擺佈的德意志少年，是如何在未來立志要讓任何會議保持完美秩序的這件事情，也就只是更遙遠的後話了。

畢竟這些傢伙們的歷史個個都是淵遠流長，那些笨蛋幹的蠢事怎麼樣說也不可能說完，對吧？

Fin. 


End file.
